Amy Sky
Amelia "Amy" Sky is a central main character on Glee: The Unitards, who debuted in the first season, in the episode, Duets, Part 1. Amy is a teacher at Jackson High who was hired by Patrick Jelly. Over her time at Jackson High, she has become extremely close with Jesse St. James, and since her arrival at the school, has began her first relationship with him, and even flew over to Miami with him for Christmas. Amy was glad to arrive at Jackson High, although she feared her peers would bully her about her lack of harshness and aggression towards others. She feared this as at her university she had only just graduated from before entering the school, her colleagues bullied her and she was worried it might happen once again. Amy is an independant woman, who is starting to become more confident with herself and her insecurities and is beginning to interact with others more comfortably. Amy is portrayed by actress and singer, Amy Adams. Biography Season One 'Duets, Part 1' Amy makes her first appearance in this episode. She is introduced to Jesse St. James and Margret Ellis by Patrick Jelly, Jackson High's principal, in the staffroom. Jesse kindly welcomes her to the school, but Margret purposely ignores her, setting up Amy with the impression that the school is bad. She remembers how when she was at university, people would tease her and bully her for being shy, and for never being "strict enough". Jesse takes Amy on a friendly tour around the school, showing her around. She tells Jesse about her being an English, History, Musical and Vocal Coaching teacher. He is impressed. She then realizes that Jesse is the glee club director. She tells him how she wanted to become the school's glee club teacher, but as the position was taken already by Jesse, she couldn't have it. Jesse feels bad, as he feels he took her job, and invites her to host The Unitards official duet competition. She sings Baby (You've Got What It Takes) in glee club with Jesse to demonstrate to the kids what a duet is. 'Duets, Part 2' Amy is seen watching all of The Unitards performances happily. She enjoys them all. In the auditorium, when Winter and Harmony are about to perform their duet, Winter gives a speech about her song with Harmony, saying that sometimes love can't always happen, and even though you love someone, you truly don't belong with them. Amy interrupts and says that love is the most beautiful thing in the world, but Winter replies saying that you can't always have love and what you want. Amy's interruption could possibly have helped in Winter's realization that Jason was in fact "the one" for her. 'The Bright Lights' Despite being a series regular, Amy is absent throughout this episode and is in no way mentioned either. 'Be Strong ' Amy makes one small appearance in the staff room with Jesse. She begins off reading her newspaper, but eventually Jesse grabs her attention and they discuss how Mr. Jelly got fired as principal, and she is disappointed and says it's especially a shame because he was going to give her a pay rise the week after and that he was a very nice man. 'This Is Who I Am ' Amy, once again, makes a small appearance in the staff room. She is with Violette Indigo, Jesse St. James, Margret Ellis, and Riley Hadberg. Violette says she still can't get over the fact that Patrick Jelly was fired. Riley is the first to mention his dislike of Patrick, to which Amy feels slightly uncomfortable. Then Violette unexpectadly states her distaste towards the man as well, as he never gave her any extra budget for her art fundings. Margret and Violette argue, making Amy feel even less appreciated in the whole scene. 'He's The Wizard ' Amy's name first appears on the list of cast members for the school musical production of The Wiz. She is playing Aunt Em, as no students auditioned for that role, or for Uncle Henry, which Jesse decided to play himself. She also appears under the "directors" section along with Jesse and April Rhodes, who has gone on a trip back to Ohio to escape her busy Broadway schedules. She offers her assistance with the directing. Later, Amy is seen in the auditorium with Harmony on the stage with her, and Jesse in the director's seat. Jesse is excited to watch the performance. Amy rehearsed and sang The Feeling We Once Had, as the role of Aunt Em. At the end, April and Jesse complimented Amy, and then Harmony did too, saying "Yes, you were great, Miss Sky." Afterwards, on the musical's opening night, Jesse and Amy are backstage in the auditorium. Jesse says that one good thing came out of Mr. Hadberg throughout the week: he wouldn't allow cameras, mobile phones, etc., into the performance, hence, no one could catch him on camera wearing "this ridiculous old man's wig." Then Amy dived down into her pocket and quickly snapped a picture of him on her phone as a joke. Margret then entered the stage and interrupted their conversation, calling Amy a "slow learner." Jesse begs Amy to delete the picture and threaten-jokes her to not place it on Facebook. Just when Margret began insulting both Amy and Jesse, but in particular, Jesse, Poppy Hill interrupted and asked if Miss Sky could do a touch-up on Harmony's make-up, since it was the half-time show, to which Amy happily exits, leaving Jesse alone with Margret. Songs Season One Solos The feeling we once had slushie.png|The Feeling We Once Had (He's The Wizard)|link=The Feeling We Once Had Duets Baby (you've got what it takes) slushie.png|Baby (You've Got What It Takes) (With Jesse) (Duets, Part 1)|link=Baby (You've Got What It Takes) Feliz navidad slushie.png|Feliz Navidad (With Jesse) (Christmas Time is Here)|link=Feliz Navidad O holy night slushie.png|O Holy Night (With April) (Cut from Christmas Time is Here but used on The Christmas Album)|link=O Holy Night Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia *Coincidentally, Amy's portrayer was chosen to be Amy Adams, who has the same name as the character. *Also, coincidentally, on Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian, Amy Adams (the portrayer for Amy Sky), played the famous female pilot, Amelia Earheart. Amy Sky's first proper name/birth name is Amelia; Amy is only her nickname. *In Christmas Time is Here, Amy states that her 2012 Christmas in Miami with Jesse St. James was her best Christmas yet. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Season One Regular Characters Category:Season Two Regular Characters Category:Jackson High School Faculty